Ni Jazmin Ni Lavanda
by LadyM-77
Summary: One shot abarcando el tema "Flores" que corresponde al dia 1 de la Korrasami Week...Esta historia esta protegida por derechos de autor, se prohibe su publicacion o edicion para cualquier uso o con cualquier fin sin la autorización de la autora que soy yo y solo debera ser compartida a traves del link de la pagina oficial de fanfiction . net


**Buenas nochesitas a todos y todas amados lectores, a quien ya haya leído mi historia -Mírame otra vez- ya me conoce, sabe que soy fiel seguidora de Korrasami y es por eso que, sin abandonar ese proyecto (enserio, estoy terminando el capitulo 7 :3), esta vez traigo mi primer One Shot, independiente, con el tema "Flores", que es el tema correspondiente al día 1, de la Korrasami Week, espero que les guste y si es así me lo hagan saber...saludos...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ni Jazmín, Ni Lavanda**

 **[Korrasami]**

 **Día 1.- Flores**

 **.**

 **.**

-Muevanseeeee!...-gritaba agitada Korra- Demonios…demonios….Vaatu porque me haces esto!...

Corría el avatar frenéticamente por las calles de Ciudad Republica al tiempo que tropezaba de vez en vez con la gente que no lograban apartarse a tiempo de la alocada carrera que parecía tener la oriunda de la tribu del sur.

-Esto es mi culpa y solo mi culpa, esto me pasa por confiada- se decía a si mismo casi sin aliento- Debí de hacerle caso a Bolin- eso ultimo casi le causa congestión, no podía creer que Bolin hubiera tenido razón.

 _Flashback_

 _Se encontraban de mañana el maestro tierra y la maestra de los cuatro elementos practicando en la isla del Templo Aire, residencia de la familia de Tenzin. Después de volver de las vacaciones en el mundo los espíritus, el avatar se había dado el tiempo, entre sus obligaciones para la reconstrucción de Ciudad Republica y demás compromisos diplomáticos con la creación de la Nueva República Independiente de la Tierra y del tiempo de calidad que pasaba con su ahora novia CEO de Industrias Futuro (fue cuestión de tiempo para que se declararan sus sentimientos mientras vacacionaban) para enseñar a su amigo el metal control que ella había aprendido en Zaofu y que estaba casi por perfeccionar, pues aunque el maestro había descubierto su habilidad para manipular el lava control, no había perdido dentro de sí mismo el objetivo de aprender metal control y se esforzaba día a día para mejorar._

 _-Vamos Bolin, tienes que concentrarte- decía Korra supervisando el trabajo de su amigo- Ya casi lo tienes, trata de percibir la cantidad mínima de tierra sin purificar que existe en el metal y después de eso manipular el metal será pan comido._

 _-Uff…es más cansado de lo que parece- respondía Bolin dejándose caer en el piso_

 _-No te desanimes, estoy segura que pronto no tendrás ninguna limitación con el metal control, yo creo en ti Bolin- añadía sonriendo Korra al tiempo que extendía la mano a su amigo para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie_

 _-Eso será gracias a ti- y sin rastro alguno de broma hizo una leve inclinación al tiempo que unía sus manos en señal de respeto- Sifu Korra_

 _La aludida sonrió abochornada de ser llamada de ese modo por su amigo_

 _-Creo que te ganaste un descanso, vamos por unos fideos de algas de Narook?_

 _-Siiiii…que bien, amo esos fideos- sonreía el maestro tierra mientras acariciaba su estómago- oye Korra, pero, tendrás tiempo?_

 _-Porque lo dices Bolin?- respondió intrigada_

 _-Bueno, no es hoy tu aniversario de un mes con Asami?_

 _-Sí, pero eso que tiene que ver?_

 _-Pues que yo no te eh visto ir a comprarle un obsequio ni nada_

 _-Pues no, pero no creo que Asami esté esperando un regalo si apenas es el primer mes no?- decía mientras alzaba los hombros- quedamos únicamente en cenar en su mansión_

 _-Oh, vamos Korra, debes estar bromeando verdad?, conociendo a Asami ella te debe tener planeada una gran sorpresa, parece que no la conocieras_

 _-Soy su novia Bolin, soy la que mejor la conoce y se lo que te digo, es apenas el primer mes- y comenzando a correr añadió- el último en llegar a Narook paga la cuenta_

 _-No me hagas eso Korra!- decía el maestro olvidándose del tema del aniversario y preocupado ahora en alcanzar al avatar._

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Serán estas señorita?- decía una anciana de rostro gentil al tiempo que le mostraba unas flores amarillas al avatar que se encontraba dentro de un local.

-No, tampoco son- decía desilusionada Korra- Muchas gracias de todas maneras- y despidiéndose salía de la tienda

No importaba que tanto corriera, de tienda en tienda, cada vez más desesperanzada viendo como el sol amenazaba con ponerse en poco menos de 1 hora y ella aun sin lograr encontrar su objetivo. Las flores favoritas de su novia. Solo eso sería su salvación.

 _Flashback_

 _Acababa de terminar su tercer tazón de fideos cuando vio entrar a su amigo Mako junto con otros detectives al local._

 _-Hermano!- se adelantó el maestro levantando la mano para saludar a su hermano que se aproximaba a ellos sonriendo_

 _-Hola Bolin- respondió el maestro fuego para después mirar confundido hacia el avatar- Korra?, que haces aquí?_

 _-Disculpa?- respondió sorprendida la morena_

 _-Pues ya pasa de medio día, yo te hacia preparándote para tu cita con Asami- añadió el detective_

 _-Tú también con eso Mako?, como ya le dije a Bolin, Asami y yo solo tendremos una cena, ni siquiera saldremos a un restaurante, será en la mansión- alego mientras tomaba el cuarto tazón de la mesa y se lo llevaba a los labios._

 _El maestro fuego se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño_

 _-Korra, odio ser yo quien te diga esto, pero quedaras muy mal con Asami, ella lleva toda la semana organizando la velada que tendrán y además yo mismo gestione los permisos ante el ayuntamiento para el regalo que te construyo, de verdad Korra que a veces eres muy…_

 _El maestro no alcanzo a terminar la frase pues fue bañado de pronto por los fideos que escupió de repente el avatar._

 _-Queeee!...no me digas eso Mako!...que voy a hacer!, Asami me va a matar, tengo que encontrarle un regalo inmediatamente- interrumpió Korra al tiempo que se paraba bruscamente de su asiento y salía corriendo del local dejando a los hermanos con cara de sorprendidos._

 _Caras que cambiaron cuando la mesera llevo la cuenta, Mako únicamente frunció más el ceño y suspiraba resignado a perder la mitad de su paga de la semana cuando su hermano le sonreía afectado y le mostraba los bolsillos de su pantalón vacíos._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Había recorrido más de media ciudad, llegando a las orillas menos pobladas de la misma, no podía rendirse, si bien podía comprar cualquier ramo de flores, ella sabía que ninguna haría sonreír a su novia como ver un ramo de sus flores favoritas.

No margaritas, no claveles, ni azucenas, ni jazmines, no lavanda, no girasoles, ni siquiera rosas. No. Su novia amaba los tulipanes, y no cualquier tulipán, sino los tulipanes morados. Eran los que su madre antes de fallecer colocaba en la habitación de la heredera. Asami le había contado como su madre solía tener un jardín lleno exclusivamente de tulipanes morados para su hija, le explico de pequeña que significaban lealtad, sabiduría y éxito, aspectos que brindarían a su vida bienestar. Esas flores debían recordarle siempre que los prejuicios debían hacerse a un lado y debía disfrutar su vida al máximo, estableciendo su propio estilo y ritmo de vida, aunque en ocasiones eso significara desafiar lo que la sociedad viera como bueno o malo, y eso era muy importante ahora para Asami, puesto que la misma relación entre ellas dos ahora se encontraba en secreto para evitar controversias, aunque era temporal, pues planeaban anunciarlo después de un tiempo. Por eso debía encontrar los tulipanes, a como diera lugar.

Finalmente casi llegando a la bahía, diviso un puesto de flores cerca de un gran almacén.

-Por favor Raava, ayúdame con esto y te prometo esforzarme más que nunca para recuperar la conexión con mis vidas pasadas- y corriendo se acercaba al puesto- Buenas tardes –dijo ya casi sin aliento- Tendrá de casualidad tulipanes morados?...

-Lo siento jovencita, no es época de tulipanes, pero tengo unos lirios y unas orquídeas hermosísimas, mire usted nada más que bellas flores?- decía el hombre al tiempo que le mostraba varios ramos al avatar

-No puede ser, debí de haberme preparado con tiempo- añadía mientras recargaba la cabeza en el mostrador angustiada- Lo arruine, lo arruine, que tonta…- decía atormentada Korra, no podía creer que hubiera arruinado así su primer aniversario, es decir, Asami era demasiado buena y no le reclamaría nada por verla llegar con las manos vacías, el desinterés por lo material de la heredera era algo destacable, sin embargo, la falta de detalle por parte de Korra la afectaría, lo sabía, vería la desilusión en su rostro cuando se diera cuenta que para la morena el día había pasado sin importancia como cualquier otro y eso ya le dolía, la quería demasiado, casi estaba segura de que la amaba aunque aún se lo hubiera dicho y ahora iba parecer toda una patana y se tomaba la cabeza con las manos frustrada

El hombre miraba a la joven con interés

-Dígame jovencita, esas flores que busca, son para alguien especial?

-Para la persona más especial, para la persona más hermosa sobre la tierra, la más buena, la más noble y a quien ahora voy a poner triste- añadía Korra con los ojos llorosos sabiéndose impotente para encontrar las flores

-Ya veo…espere aquí un momento por favor- y diciendo esto el hombre se retiró a la parte de atrás de la tienda que parecía ser su casa dejando a Korra confundida por unos instantes, para después iluminársele el rostro cuando vio al hombre volver después de unos minutos con un ramo enorme de tulipanes morados- Tome señorita, lleve estas flores a esa persona tan especial para usted

Korra tomo el enorme ramo extasiada

-No puedo creerlo!- casi brincaba de felicidad- pero, no lo entiendo, creí que dijo que no era temporada de tulipanes?

-Esos no son para vender, son del jardín particular de mi difunta hija, tiene de todos los colores, yo los riego y los cuido, pero jamás los vendo, son demasiado especiales, por eso no puedo permitir que el avatar ponga triste a una persona que es tan especial para usted- añadió mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-Wow, dígame cuanto le debo, lo que sea, se lo pagare- respondió Korra quien no cabía de felicidad

-Ya le dije que esas flores no las vendo, mancharía la memoria de mi hija, sin embargo le acepto su amistad si acepta la mía, a cambio del ramo- agrego el hombre sonriendo

-Por supuesto- y estrechaba felizmente la mano del hombre- tendrá mi amistad y mi agradecimiento por siempre…eh…cuál es su nombre?

-Soy Tenchi, pero ya no pierda más tiempo joven avatar, vaya a sacarle una sonrisa a esa persona especial.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- añadía la morena al tiempo que se despedía del hombre e iniciaba carrera rumbo a la isla, apenas tendría tiempo para tomar un baño y vestirse para llegar a tiempo a su cita.

…..

Ya había caído la noche y la luna estaba en todo su esplendor cuando el maestro fuego dejaba a su amiga a la puerta de la mansión Sato. Sabiendo que tal vez necesitaría su ayuda había esperado a Korra en la isla y después de volver a Ciudad Republica en el barco, tomaron el satomóvil del detective para que el avatar llegara puntual a su cita.

Después de agradecer al maestro fuego y de tomar el enorme ramo de tulipanes del asiento trasero, aliso una vez más su blusa y escondió tras su espalda las flores antes de tocar la puerta de la mansión que fue abierta casi al instante por una hermosa joven de tez blanca enfundada en un vestido negro que mostraba un hombro descubierto y le llegaba apenas 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla, lo que dejo sin habla al avatar.

-Te esperaba impaciente cielo- decía mientras se acercaba para besar la mejilla de la ojiazul quien solo entonces pareció reaccionar.

-Sami, no quise llegar tarde- respondió sonrojada

-No te preocupes Korra, que llegaras es lo importante no?- agrego la heredera bromeando

-No Sami- respondió seria la morena, dejando sorprendida de repente a la pelinegra- lo importante eres tú, lo importante es poder verte cada día, lo importante es sentir tu calor al abrazarte, lo importante es tu aroma que me embriaga cada que estoy cerca de ti, lo importante es decirte…no…lo importante es demostrarte, que tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, y que tu sonrisa vale más para mí de lo que pueda expresar y que hare lo que sea para siempre mantener esa sonrisa tan hermosa en tu rostro- y diciendo esto mostraba el ramo que debía contener al menos 3 docenas de tulipanes

Asami estaba estupefacta, no podía creer el hermoso detalle que su novia acababa de tener, a pesar de habérselo dicho una sola vez hace mucho tiempo, había recordado cuales eran sus flores favoritas y no pudiéndolo evitar más, sendas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y a recorrer sus mejillas.

-No mi Sami- dijo preocupada Korra- No llores, dije algo mal…

Fue interrumpida abruptamente por los labios de la ojiverde posándose sobre su labios, regalándole un cálido beso que se tornaba apasionado cuando la morena la tomo de la cintura con su mano libre y la acerco hacia si misma. La CEO tuvo que sacar fuerzas sobrehumanas para desprenderse por un momento de los labios de su amada.

-Tonta…lloro de felicidad…porque usted, joven avatar, es la mayor felicidad en mi vida.

Y después de eso tomo el ramo de la mano de Korra para depositarlo en una mesita del recibidor y antes de cerrar la puerta añadió jalando nuevamente a la morena a sus brazos.

-Creo que tendré que encontrar la forma de agradecerte el detalle- y unía nuevamente sus labios con los de la morena.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno pues eso es todo, justo antes de que termine el día** **1 lo termine xD, si les gusto dejenmelo saber para animarme a continuar con el reto los 6 dias que faltan...saludos**


End file.
